Bellisaurs
''Bellisaurs ''is a American direct-to-video animated film and a spin-off of The Land Before Time ''series. The film follows five children named Theo, Palo, Diana, Chasy and Stely, who were tired because of their families’ problems. Until then, the children are lost from their families when the forest was on fire, but they found to get inside the cave, then they discovered outside from the cave into a valley called Bouncing Valley where they meet a big Yellow-Belly name Beipia the Older Beipiaosaurus and his little friend/assistant Mego the Glider Lizard. Like the ''Land Before Time ''movies, it is traditionally hand-drawn animated and spawned a franchise with direct-to-video sequels and a TV series. Plot Cast *Zackary Arthur as Theo, a blue Therizinosaurus with his light blue weighty belly. Before Theo’s belly became weighty, He’s upset because his parents told him to wait until he's old and then he runs off. *Gabriel Bateman as Palo, a Red Pachycephalosaurus with his orange weighty belly. Before Palo’s belly became weighty, he got mad at his brothers and sisters then runs off because his older brother make fun on him. *Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Diana, a pink Diplodocus with her light pink weighty belly. Before Diana’s belly became weighty, she’s sad because her family can’t hear her for help when she falls by accident in the river. *Pierce Gagnon as Chasy, a Yellow Chasmosaurus with his yellow weighty belly. He likes to eat foods, plays with his friend Stely. Before Chasy’s belly is weighty, he’s upset because his Chasmosaurus herds get mad at Stegosaurus herds and won’t let children play with them. *Max Charles as Stely, a green Stegosaurus with his light green weighty belly. He likes to eat foods, plays with his friend Chasy. Before Stely’s belly is weighty, he’s upset because his Stegosaurus herds got mad at Chasmosaurus herds and won’t let children play with them. *Jeff Bennett as Beipia, an older and wise purple Beipiaosaurus with his big yellow weighty belly. *Tobey Maguire as Mego, a little Glider Lizard and Beipia’s assistant. *Rob Paulsen as Theo's Father *Tress MacNeille as Theo's Mother Quotes *'Theo': So, how did you bellies get so big, guys? *'Theo's Father': Because, we eat many leaves and berries and we’re bigger. ---- *'Palo': Oh... Sorry. I-I think this big fruit is belong to you, sir. *'Beipia': Ah, I see you have a fruit from the tree. Thanks. ''a fruit then swallow it Oh, let me introduce myself, my little friend. I’m Beipia, the older wise Yellow Belly. *'Theo': Oh. Nice to meet you, Beipia, and that glider name is Mego. These are my friends, Palo, Diana, Chasy and Stely and I’m Theo. ---- *'Beipia': So tell me, Theo, why will you not eat food with your friends? *'Theo': Well... I just wanted to say sorry for scaring you because Palo accidentally bumped into me and into the bush and maybe on you. *'Beipia': It’s OK, young one. But you better care for it. *'Theo': Have you seen any others like us before? ‘Cause I’m- Beipia: A Long-Claw and his friends are a Domehead, a Longneck, a Threehorn and a Spiketail. *'Theo': How d'you know? *'Beipia': My little friend told me about many things out there. Category:The Land Before Time Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Universal films Category:Spin-offs Category:DVD Category:American animated films